


Rubdown

by dream_maker



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_maker/pseuds/dream_maker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach's on a business trip. He's stressed and needs a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubdown

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated smut - enjoy!!! :)

Zach collapsed onto the bed in his hotel room, completely burned out after a day of meetings and seminars.  He really hated these corporate conferences. Yeah it was a chance to get away to a fancy hotel in Palm Springs, but all the hobnobbing and socializing made him really uncomfortable.  At heart, despite his big personality, Zach was really quite an introvert.

He was tense.  His back hurt and he had a headache.  He remembered seeing the spa downstairs and thought a massage might be just the thing to relax him.  He picked up the phone and pressed the button for the spa.

“Hello, Mr. Rance, you’ve reached the Le Meridien Spa. My name is Shelli, how may I help you?”

“Hi Shelli,” Zach replied, “I was wondering if it would be possible to get a massage today?”

“Um, sure. We still have a few spots open. How about 4:00? 

Zach looked at the clock.  It was 3:40. 

“Yes, sure. That would be great.”

“Okay,” Shelli confirmed, “I hope you’re okay with a male masseuse. That’s our only option right now.”

“Oh, well, um…” Zach stuttered, “I’ve never had a male masseuse before, I don’t know.” 

“Oh,” Shelli laughed, “Don’t worry. You’ll love Frankie. He’s our most popular masseuse and will give you an excellent treatment, I promise. The only reason he’s available is that he just had a cancellation a few minutes ago. Should I go ahead and book it?”

“Yes, okay sure,” Zach said,”

“Great Mr. Rance. Shall I charge the massage to your room, number 143?”

“That will be fine, thank you. I’ll see you in 20 minutes.”

* * *

Zach pulled open the large glass door to the spa and was immediately engulfed in the lavender scented aroma, the plush white furniture and the soft jazz music in the background.  He checked in at the front desk with Shelli, who led him to a dressing room.

“You can go ahead and undress. Here’s a key to locker A12. Place all of your belongings in the locker then come back out to the lobby and Frankie will meet you there."

Zach stripped down naked, then wrapped himself in the soft cashmere robe and slid on the slippers that Shelli had provided. He placed all of his clothing in the locker then went back to the front room where he helped himself to a glass of cold water enhanced by lemon and cucumber slices.

He hadn’t even started his massage yet and Zach was already feeling much better. It had been a stressful day. He didn’t love his work in the financial industry. He made decent money with clients who hired him as their financial advisor but he couldn’t help but feel that there had to be more to life than this. 

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, trying to empty his mind.  Shelli interrupted his meditative state a few minutes later.

“Mr. Rance – Frankie has asked me to take you back to the treatment room. He will meet you there. Will you follow me?”

Zach disposed of his water cup then followed Shelli to a small room. 

“Have a seat on the table; Frankie will be here momentarily.”

Zach sat up on the massage table, looking around. On the counter, he saw a large mirrored tray filled with a variety of oils and lotions.  As he was studying the names on the bottles, the door flew open.

“Zach?! Nice to meet you! I’m Frankie. I’ll be giving you your massage today.” 

Zach was rather stunned by what he saw. Frankie looked to be about the same height as Zach, maybe a little shorter. His most distinguishing feature was his blonde Mohawk tinted on the ends with pink. The hair on his head was growing in brunette.  He had a couple days worth of scruff, pronounced cheek bones, and big bold warm brown eyes. Bottom line, he was gorgeous.

Zach tried not to stare, but Frankie’s body was perfect. He was wearing short tight white shorts showing off his tan muscular legs, with calves unlike any Zach had ever seen before.  He had on a tight white v-neck t-shirt that hugged his fit torso and showed off his tiny hips.

Zach was confused. He was straight. What was it about this guy that made him momentarily question that? The first thought that came to his mind was, “Man, I’d like to fuck him.” The second thought was, “Oh my God what are you thinking, you don’t fuck men.”

As all of this was running though his head and as his eyes scanned up and down Frankie’s body, Frankie looked up from his notes and caught Zach checking him out. He gave Zach a knowing smirk then turned away. Zach immediately blushed and looked down at his feet. 

“Okay Zach. We’ll go ahead in get started. How do you like your massages? I see that you have tension and pain in your neck and lower back. Is that correct.”

“Yes,” Zach managed to answer. “You can give me a pretty hard massage. I like a good rubdown to really relieve the pressure.”

“Well okay then!” Frankie said brightly, giving him a wink. “I think I can manage that! I’m going to leave the room for a moment. Go ahead and take your robe off and hang it on the hook on the door. Here’s a modesty towel. Lie face down on the table and I’ll be back in a couple minutes.

Zach quickly hung the robe on the door, then lay down on the table, using the small towel to cover his ass as best he could. He was beginning to wonder if he should’ve left his boxers on but it was a little bit late to worry about that.

A moment later, Frankie knocked gently on the door. Zach told him it was okay to come in, then heard the door open softly then close. Since Zach’s face was down in the hole in the massage table, he could only hear Frankie rustling around and getting ready.  The lights in the room were low and the music was soft and soothing.  Zach closed his eyes and relaxed.

After a couple minutes, Zach heard Frankie approach the table.  He felt warm oil dripping onto his upper back, then heard Frankie put the bottle down on the counter. Next thing he knew, Frankie’s hands were on his back rubbing his shoulders and upper back with a strength he never would’ve expected out of Frankie who was a relatively petite man.

The oddest thing was that Frankie’s fingers had a coolness to them.  The combination of the warm oil and Frankie’s cool fingers was intoxicating.  It was almost like fire and ice.

“I meant to tell you,” Frankie said softly, “I have a circulation issue so my fingers are often colder than normal. You may feel that as I’m massaging you. I hope it’s okay.”

“Mmmm, no it’s fine.” Zach murmured. “It actually feels really good.”

“Okay good, I’m glad to hear that. Please let me know if there’s any pain or if you need me to change the amount of pressure,” Frankie told him.

“It feels perfect right now,” Zach said in a low voice. “Like really good,”

Frankie continued quietly while Zach felt his body begin to unwind.  He was feeling more relaxed than he had in months. And this was by far the best massage Zach had ever had. 

Frankie moved to Zach’s right arm.

“Wow, you are really built Zach; you must work out a lot.  You have great arms. I love these big biceps.” 

“Thanks,” Zach giggled. “Yeah I try to hit the gym everyday. It’s pretty important to me to stay in shape.”

“Well on behalf of masseuses everywhere let me say thank you. It’s always a pleasure to work on a really fit body.”

Zach smiled and blushed into the table. He knew Frankie was flirting with him and he knew he should be freaking out about it… but he couldn’t help but feel flattered.

Frankie stopped talking for awhile; he thoroughly massaged each arm, then took his time massaging Zach’s hands, pulling on each finger and meticulously kneading his palms. Zach had never cared much for hand massages but this one felt intimate and suggestive. He had to fight back a moan,

Frankie then moved seamlessly to massaging Zach’s lower back.  He rubbed from the center of his back down the spine then worked on each hip.  Zach was completely relaxed, again enjoying the feeling of his cool fingers as they mixed with the warm oil he continued to drip onto his body. 

As his fingers worked their way down Zach’s back, Zach realized Frankie was getting closer and closer to the towel. Zach was lying perfectly still, wondering if he would touch the towel or perhaps even move it down. Surprisingly he found that he was sort of hoping he would.

As if Frankie was reading Zach's mind, his fingers crept just under the edge of the towel, sliding slowly over the top of one side of his ass and into the crease of his crack then moving out quickly to the other side of his ass. Zach involuntarily pushed his hips up, longing for the touch to continue as he let out a soft moan.

He was glad his face was buried in the table because he didn’t know what was coming over him. He hadn’t been this turned on in months. He dated occasionally, meeting women on tinder or other online dating sites. No one captured his attention and he didn’t have any interest in pursing a relationship with any of them. Occasionally he would hook up with one but sex was more a release for him than anything he fantasized about or needed.

He considered himself straight although he definitely noticed good-looking men. He had never even thought about being with a man though. At least not until this massage. And frankly the thought sort of freaked him out, so he emptied his mind, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as Frankie’s hands continued to massage the top of his ass.

Frankie removed the towel off of Zach completely, then dripped warm oil onto his ass and into his crack. Frankie’s hands massaged up and down Zach’s ass, pressing down hard as he loosened the muscles in his buttocks.  As he worked, his hands began to move closer and closer to the center of Zach’s ass. Zach’s mind was going crazy. On one hand, he felt like he should tell Frankie to stop. On the other hand, he felt like if Frankie’s hands left his body he might die.

He’d had a semi from the moment Frankie’s cool fingers mixed with the warm oil on his back. But at this point his cock was rock hard and he shifted repeatedly on the table to get friction to relieve the pressure. As Frankie’s hands neared the center of his ass, Zach couldn’t help but to raise his hips and thrust his ass a bit into the air, moving his legs a few inches apart as he did it.

“Mmmm, Zach,” Frankie growled in a low sexy voice, “Look how pretty that ass is for me. You want me to massage your ass don’t you?”

Zach just moaned and managed to squeak out, “Frankie… pl… please.”

Frankie let his hand dip into his crack and spread the oil from the top to the bottom as his hand slid up and down rubbing the hot oil over his rim as Zach groaned loudly, 

“So you like a rim job don’t you baby?” Frankie teased.

“No… I mean yes. It’s just... I… I’ve never done this before.” Zach confessed.

Frankie’s hand stopped moving for a moment. Zach lifted his head and looked back at Frankie who looked a bit stunned. 

“Are you _straight_?” Frankie asked incredulously.

“Um yeah… I guess. I mean I’ve only ever been with women before.”

Frankie laughed. “Wow, you could’ve fooled me. Well, this just became the hottest massage I’ve given all year. Put your head back down, Zach. Daddy’s gonna make you feel good.”

Zach’s face was hot with embarrassment as he buried it back in the table. He didn’t know what he was doing but all he wanted was for Frankie to keep touching him. 

Frankie’s hand returned to Zach’s ass, his finger teasing his rim.  Zach had never touched himself there and was shocked at how amazing it felt.  Frankie added more oil then pressed down with his index finger until it pushed through the ring of muscles into his asshole. Zach’s head shot up as he let out a loud groan.

“It’s okay, baby, just relax,” Frankie soothed. “I promise it will feel good in a minute.”

Zach laid his head back down and took deep breaths, trying to relax his body. After a moment the finger that was stretching out his hole went from feeling really strange to feeling kind of good. And then when Frankie curled the finger and brushed it over Zach’s prostate. Zach cried out and bucked his hips up.

“Oh my God! What was that?” Zach moaned.

“I told you it would feel good, Zach,” Frankie teased as he removed his finger, “Now turn over for me baby.”

Zach turned onto his back. He missed the feeling of Frankie’s finger in his ass but tingled in anticipation and mild embarrassment as he lied on his back, his fully erect cock at attention.” 

“Mmmm, you are so hot, Zach, wow.” Frankie cooed, as he dripped warm oil onto his stomach, legs and groin.  Zach closed his eyes again as Frankie ran his hands up Zach’s legs and massaged his belly, admiring his tight abs.  He ran his hands all the way down Zach’s legs, then tenderly massaged each of his feet taking time for each toe. Just like with his hands, it felt intimate and amazing.

When he finished with his feet, Frankie gently pushed Zach’s legs apart and crawled up on the table between Zach’s legs lowering his mouth toward Zach’s cock.

“Wait,” Zach said, sitting up.  Zach pulled Frankie’s top off and ran his hands over his perfect abs. Just as he suspected, Frankie had an amazing body with tight defined abs and arms and a bronzed California tan.  Zach didn’t know what compelled him but he pulled Frankie’s face to his and joined their lips for an intimate kiss, exploring his warm mouth with his tongue. Frankie kissed him back eagerly then eventually pulled away and gently pushed Zach back down to a lying position.

Frankie returned to his position between Zach’s legs and took his cock into his mouth.  Zach sighed in pleasure as his entire cock was engulfed by Frankie’s warm mouth.  Frankie teased and sucked on him as his hands gently massaged Zach’s balls. Then Frankie pushed Zach’s legs up over his hips, never removing his mouth from his cock.  He moved his hand under Zach’s ass and slid his finger easily back into his hole.  Zach was anticipating it this time and pushed down to fuck against Frankie’s finger. Frankie teased his hole for a few moments till he finally had mercy and tickled Zach’s prostate again as he continued to deep throat Zach's throbbing cock. Zach cried out as his orgasm shook his body and he shot his load down Frankie’s mouth.

 Zach collapsed in exhaustion breathing heavily and trying to come back down to earth.  Frankie crawled up his body and joined their lips again. Zach could taste himself in Frankie’s mouth. It felt both dirty and completely hot.

Zach felt like he should reciprocate so reached down tentatively to massage Frankie’s dick over his shorts. Frankie gently pushed his hand away.

“No no.  This was all for you, baby. Probably the best happy ending you’ve ever had, am I right?” he said with a wink.

“Are you sure? I mean I don’t know what I’m doing but I’m sure I can make up for it with enthusiasm,” Zach joked.

“I’ll tell you what,” Frankie said as he stood up and put his shirt back on, “Here’s my business card. If you want to continue this later, put your room number and cell phone number on the back and leave it on the counter. I’m off at 8pm tonight and can be at your room by 8:30.”

Frankie tucked in his shirt and prepared to leave.

“Here’s a glass of cold water. Drink this then when you’re ready you can return to the dressing room to change. It has been quite a pleasure, Zachary. I hope I’ll see you later.”

With that, he winked and left the room.

Zach was momentarily stunned, but then quickly put on the robe, then wrote his room number and cell phone on the back of the card along with a note.

_Thanks for the best massage I’ve ever had, Frankie. By a long shot. See you in a few hours. xo  Zach_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one shot! Let me know what you thought.


End file.
